deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesco Online/My Diary-Day 4
As I came to, I struggled to understand where I was. But then, the effects of the last 24 hours suddenly hit me hard. I just hoped my friend would be ok. After seeing the monster that suppposedly toppled the building in which the legends were relaxing in, the foundations of my knowledge of this area were shaken. I wondered what would happen to me now. These men were still driving away to somewhere but i didn't know where. After a while, the huge truck slowed down. I asked what was happening and they said that they were at the home base now. I looked out the window and saw the ocean. But there was something that drew my attention. A huge warship loomed infront of the vast ocean, it's hull covered in thick armour plating. The truck came to a stop infront of this steel gate. A heavily armoured figure walked up to the driver, looked into the window in which i was sitting, nodded to the driver a strode away of of view. Then, small klaxons sounded as the gate rumbled open. the truck drove along a small road before coming to this large loading ramp. He told me to go up the ramp with my friend and rendezvous at the main hall on the first floor. I did as i was told and soon, we came into this vast room with pictures of soldiers and numerous guns mounted on the wall. My look at the room was interupted as a man in a naval uniform marched up to me and asked me to join him in the captains office. As i went into the captain's office, he said "Welcome to my office. And if you would like to take a seat." he nodded to a chair on the other side of his desk. i sat down and he continued, "Welcome to the Green Godesses's warship, most known as the Kraken. I understand you called for help?" I nodded. "Well, i know your friend very well, and i insisted that he was taken from the NHS hospital to our own hospital area of this ship." I interupted, "Can i see him?" He looked at me carefully. "I'm afraid not," he continued, "He needs his rest and i suggest you get some more rest to. Before you go down to the hospitality suite, do you mind if i tell you somthing?" He suddenly looked serious. Obviously this thing he was going to tell me was important. "Not at all." i replied. He continued, "Well, we need more soldiers to help with these zombies. How would you like to become a soldier for the Green Goddesses's?" I was flattered, me, just somerandom guy of the street asked to become one of the green godesses's soldiers. "I'll think about while i sleep," I replied. "Ok then, i shall see you in the morning. Try to get some good rest." I went into a room, lay on my bed and supprisingly drifted off to sleep with no trouble at all. Category:Blog posts